<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>onigiri lessons by honeyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333902">onigiri lessons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama'>honeyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>osayama [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OsaYama, They’re flirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi and osamu are making onigiris and yamaguchi needs help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>osayama [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>onigiri lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IF U SEE TYPOS NO U DONT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu Miya was late. Osamu Miya, who was a <em> punctual </em>man, was late. Yamaguchi checked his phone again and stared at the lock screen which looked at him back with numbers at the top. He reread the time, making sure he didn’t misread. 6:00 PM. Osamu was definitely late. He was late for their date at a restaurant they reserved seating for about two months ago. </p><p>Yamaguchi waited seated on the arm of his couch staring at his phone for at least some signal that Osamu was coming. Finally, his phone rang and Yamaguchi answered after waiting a couple seconds.</p><p>“Tadashi!” The voice on the other end said, almost breathless. </p><p>“Osamu you’re-“ Yamaguchi started.</p><p>“Late, I know. I’m so sorry, hun. It’s just...an order was put in and it asked for around two hundred onigiris -who needs that many?- and I ran out of some ingredients that wouldn’t be back in stock until this morning, so I’ve been working all day. I’m so sorry, I won’t be finished until god knows when.” Yamaguchi listened as his boyfriend of 4 years rambled. </p><p>“Okay, hold on. Take a deep breath, I know you’re stressed. Don’t worry about the reservation, we have many more months to go, that’s okay. I’ll come down and help you.”</p><p>Osamu choked on the other end, “No! Tadashi, it’s fine, really. I got it. Enjoy your night.”</p><p>Yamaguchi hated when his boyfriend was stubborn. “No, Osamu. I’d rather help you than lay around doing nothing knowing that you need help. Let me help you. I’ll be there soon.”</p><p>A relief sigh was audible and Yamaguchi felt his lip quirk up. “You’re a lifesaver, Tadashi. Thank you. I owe you.”</p><p>“You don’t owe me anything, Osamu. Be there soon, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, see ya.” Osamu hung up first. </p><p>Yamaguchi changed out of his suit into jeans and a cream crewneck sweatshirt then headed out of his apartment to Onigiri Miya.</p><p>When he arrived, the lights inside were on but the open sign was flipped to closed and the door was locked. Luckily, he had a key, something he earned as a 2 year anniversary gift from Osamu. Opening the door, he can hear his boyfriend singing a song from the kitchen as well as the clamor of pots and pans. </p><p>“Osamu, I’m here!” Yamaguchi called out and no response, just the seemingly infinite sounds of pots and singing. “Hello?” He walked into the kitchen and saw Osamu in a plain black apron and his usual Onigiri Miya graphic tee, dad cap, and sweatpants, jamming out to their playlist.</p><p>Osamu looked over his direction and flinched. “You scared me, ever heard of knockin’?” He put his hands on his hips. </p><p>“I yelled out your name but you didn’t answer so.” Yamaguchi shrugged and walked over to his boyfriend then gave him a short, but soft kiss. “I see you’ve made quite a lot.” The counters were lined with freshly made onigiris sitting on cookie sheets. </p><p>“Yes, but not enough.” He said, hands still on his hips, looking over at his creations. “Still more to go.” </p><p>Yamaguchi looked back up at him and rolled up his sleeves. “Alright give me an apron and let’s continue!” </p><p>Osamu grinned and pecked his cheek, “You’re cute.” He took a clean apron off a hook and put it on Yamaguchi then tied it at the back. “Who knew you’d look handsome in an apron? Hot-ashi.”</p><p>Yamaguchi rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah whatever. Let’s get started.” </p><p>Yamaguchi washed his hands thoroughly then waited for directions. Osamu told him he can get started on molding the rice balls into triangles. Yamaguchi had never done that before, but he’s a quick learner so he could get it down quickly. </p><p>Osamu told him to wet his hands so that the rice wouldn’t stick and he did just that but actually molding it into a shape was quite the tedious task. </p><p>Yamaguchi scrunched up his nose trying to shape the rice but it just kept getting even more circular. </p><p>“Need help?” Asked Osamu who stood next to him. </p><p>“Maybe.” Yamaguchi replied and the man beside him exhaled a laugh. </p><p>Osamu wet his hands then grabbed the rice and filled it with some filling and then started molding. Yamaguchi watched the movement of his wrist and fingers and soon enough, there was an onigiri sitting on his wide palm. </p><p>Yamaguchi attempted the molding again but was unsuccessful. His forehead began to ache because of his eyebrows that were pinching together. </p><p>Suddenly, he felt a warm presence behind him and arms reaching around him. Osamu’s hands surrounded Yamaguchi’s own. His boyfriend’s warm breath fanned over his ear and neck, sending chills down his spine. </p><p>“Do this.” He whispered and their hands started to move in synchronization, molding the rice together. Yamaguchi felt his breathing become heavier and shaky and his body warmer. “Exactly. See, you’re good at this, just needed guidance is all. Good job.” His smooth voice flowed into Yamaguchi’s ear along with his warm breath. Osamu’s scent of cologne and hand soap and seasonings filled his surroundings and consumed him. </p><p>He felt sweaty. His cheeks were burning, his back was hot, and his hands were shaking. </p><p>Osamu pressed a kiss against Yamaguchi's head. “And just like that, you’re done. You did so well.” The praise made his head spin. “That wasn’t so hard, was it? I’m sure you’re a pro now, you did get taught by the best onigiri maker in all of Japan.”</p><p>Yamaguchi snorted, “Now you’re just pushing it.” </p><p>Osamu gawked. “You wound me sweetheart.” He pressed his hands against his chest where his heart was. </p><p>Yamaguchi laughed and set the onigiri aside and wiped his hands on the apron. “I’d ask you to help me make them again but I get the feeling that if that happens, we will never finish.” He added a wink. </p><p>Osamu’s cheeks glowed red. “Wise choice, Tadashi.” </p><p>“Of course. But in all seriousness, we need to finish these because you owe me a date.” </p><p>Osamu’s eyes widened, “What? You said I didn’t owe you anything over the phone!” Tadashi shot him a look. “Yeah yeah, I get it. Let’s see who can make the most, excluding the ones I’d already made, the winner gets…” Osamu thought for a second, “A kiss?”</p><p>“You’re on loverboy.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyyyy it’s short but sweet ig</p><p>twt: @yikeskags</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>